Trying To Stop You
by Vegorott
Summary: Gary's out of Happy Volts and has convinced Crabblesnitch that he was going to behave and take his meds. But Pete doesn't believe a word of it and is proved right when he starts noticing things are going back to the ways right before the riot from last year and he knows that no one else but himself can get Gary to stop. He's willing to use words, violence or anything necessary.
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea what this story is for. Truthfully I just needed to write to clear my mind and this thing was born. A story about Gary returning and Pete trying to prevent him from getting his revenge and...I need to stop before giving too much away...

Anyways, I feel like this chapter is the best of me having Gary in character. I believe Pete is too...but I have a bad habit of making the boy a little bit of a badass, so you've been warned. Pete is in character or so I believe, but I have him being a little more courageous in this...

I need to stop making new stories before finishing my other ones...but this one is killing me to get it out. Enjoy!

* * *

Pete let out a sigh and plopped himself down on his bed, pulling out his sketchbook before doing so. The boy opened up the book to a blank page and started sketching something that he wasn't exactly sure what it would end up as. It was almost the end of summer and he had convinced his parents to allow him to stay at Bullworth during the break, his parents had no problem with that request, they were more than happy to have him out of the house so they can be together alone more. It's been several weeks since the chaotic riot at the school and Pete's spent all of it drawing and hanging out with Jimmy along with the Jimmy's other friends that would show up. Pete has gotten to know some of them, but he wasn't willing to call them 'friends' just yet. Nothing truly special or exciting, but just normal and Pete liked things being calm and normal.

"Drawing flowers Femme-boy?" A voice asked.

"Gary!?" Pete flipped his book shut, shouting out the boy's names in shock. There goes calm and normal. "What the hell are you doing here? You should be in the asylum with the rest of the crazy people." He growled.

"This is Happy Volts we're talking about, Petey. I just had to promise to take my meds and they let me out without a second thought. One less person to worry about I guess." Gary chuckled as he took a single step into the dorm room.

"Why are you on school property then? You're expelled."

"Crabblesnitch is easier than Happy Volts." The scarred teen laughed. "'Yes sir, I promise to take me meds and keep my nose clean sir'." He said with mockery.

"I'm not going to let the hell you made everyone go through happen again." Pete stated and got up to leave the room. Before he could step out of the door, Gary's arm block his way. "Move Gary." He said with a glare that could make hell freeze over, but it had no effect on the psychopath.

"Now why would I do that Petey?" The larger boy moved his hand to Pete's chest and pushed the boy back as he spoke. "Do you think you're all high and mighty now since you became head boy?" Pete felt the wall hit his back and his glare continued at the taller boy who pressed him against the wall. "Having a stupid little title doesn't make you any less of a Femme-boy."

"I am not a Femme-boy." Pete snapped and shoved Gary's hand off of him. "And I'm not taking any of your shit." The smaller boy shoved past Gary and headed for the exit. Again he was unable to leave as a rough hand grabbed the color of his shirt and yank him back, the other arm wrapping around his stomach so he wasn't able to walk away easily.

"What are you going to do Petey? Cry to Crabblesnitch and say that you don't want me here?" Gary whispered harshly into Pete's ear. "He won't listen to you and you know that. You're only head boy because of that ape Hopkins and nothing else."

"What do you want Gary?" Pete asked, looking everywhere but the boy holding him hostage.

"I want everyone to realize how small and pathetic they are compared to me." Gary stated. "But pride gets in the way of people seeing the truth and pride is one of the hardest things to break." Gary stated. "But I broke yours." The scarred boy moved the hand that was gripping Pete's pink collar and pinched the back of the smaller boy's neck lightly. Hard enough to be felt but not hard enough to hurt too much. "I can get you to do anything and everything I wanted." He chuckled. "Femme-boy." He added with a hiss.

"I'm not the same guy I was the last time you saw me." Pete stated holding back a small gasp of pain.

"Someone's trying to be a tough guy isn't he? You're worse than Jimmy." Gary growled. "That moron relied only on his strength and he got lucky. I thought you were better than that." Gary released Pete and pushed him away. "Go ahead. Go to your little 'pal' Jimmy and cry like the little girl you are. We both know that dumbass is nothing without your head."

"You're a jackass." Pete snapped.

"And you're a weak little dyke."

"Screw off Gary!" The smaller boy slammed a fist into Gary's scarred face. Pete stepped back in shock and saw the several droplets of blood on his hand. He felt his stomach flip when Gary started laughing. Blood slowly dripped out of Gary's nose as he continued to laugh loudly.

"I didn't know girls could punch hard." Gary said, wiping off the blood from his nose.

"Why are you here?" Pete asked again.

"Revenge." Gary chuckled madly. "I want Jimmy to pay for what he did to me."

"You did it to yourself."

"Bullshit. Everything was perfectly fine until Hopkins showed his ugly ass face in this town."

"You caused everyone to go into a riot!"

"Because of Jimmy!" The scarred teen exclaimed and waved his hands around. "It would have never happened without him."

"Did you really believe everyone would have listened to you peacefully? That they would just follow you like mindless fools?"

"They're dumb enough." Gary muttered with a smirk.

"Not anymore, not with me as head boy."

"I'm so scared, little Petey's going to try to get in my way. I better just pack up and give up now." The larger boy said with sarcasms dripping heavily from his voice.

"You should." Pete stated and left the room, trying his best to ignore Gary's laughter as he walked down the hall and out of the boy's dorm.

* * *

I think this turned out better than I thought it would. Let me know if I should continue this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm gonna continue and finish this thing. Also if you guys notice something wrong with the grammar or if I put the wrong word or misspelled; don't be afraid to let me know. Please be a grammar Nazi, it helps me improve.

* * *

Pete resisted the urge to run, to sprint as fast as he could around the academy, acting like a madman to find Jimmy. But he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself, he wasn't in the mood to lie about why he was freaking out. He took in a deep breath to calm his racing heart and walked up to a boy the same height as him.

"Hey Kirby, do you know where Jimmy's at?"

"I think he went toward the Harrington House...you look like you've seen a ghost Kowalski." The jock said after noticing Pete's face was actually a shade lighter than normal.

"You have no idea." Pete said and started walking away. "Thank you." He called over his shoulder.

"What a freak." Kirby said.

"Hey baby!"

"Oh, hell no!"

If Pete didn't have different things on his mind, he would have laughed or at least smiled at what he had heard. He walked as fast as he could, hoping he didn't look too weird towards the prep's building.

"I thought you were with Zoe."

"She's like what you and Lola were, Gordy."

"Don't call me that James."

"You've got to be kidding me." Pete muttered when he saw his friend and a brown-haired prep sitting together on a bench. Jimmy had one hand resting on the Gord's leg and the other resting on the back of the bench. The prep had his arms crossed and his head was turned away from the shaved teen. Jimmy removed his hand from the brunette's leg and used it to hold Gord's chin and made the other boy face him. Pete could tell they were about the kiss and he was defiantly not in the mood to see that. He cleared his throat loudly and his friend glared at him through the corner of his eye, saying to 'piss off' with his facial expression. Pete responded with a 'it can't wait' look and Jimmy growled in annoyance.

"I'll be right back." He said with a smile to Gord, the smile turning into a snarl as he got up and walked over to his friend. "What the hell could be so important that you had to interrupt me?" Jimmy asked.

"Gary." Pete stated.

"What about that psycho? His ass in in the asylum, tied up in a straight jacket and rocking back and forth wishing he was as awesome as me." The shaved teen said smugly.

"His 'ass' is in my dorm room."

"What!?" Jimmy shouted, making Gord join their group in curiosity.

"What's the matter James?" The prep asked.

"Gary...that son of a bitch it back!" Jimmy cursed.

"Gary? You mean that sociopath that almost caused the school to collapsed?"

"How did he get out of the asylum!? How is he on school property!?"

"He pulled a Gary man, he told the people at Happy Volts he'll take his meds and pretty much brown-nosed Crabblesnitch so he's not expelled anymore." Pete explained.

"He's not expelled!? What kind of messed up crack is Crabblesnitch on!? He got tied up to a chair by that psychopath!" Jimmy gripped the side of his head and Pete assumed that the other boy wished he had hair on his head to pull out in frustration. "That's it." Jimmy said and walked away from the other two boys.

"Where are you going Jimmy?" Pete asked as he and Gord caught up to Jimmy.

"We have to talk to Crabblesnitch. If we can't keep Gary in the asylum, we can at least keep him away from school."

"How do you plan to do that?" Pete asked. His unexpected question made Jimmy stop walking.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Gary talked to me and he wants nothing more than to get revenge on you."

"I did kind of beat the shit out of him and threw him off a building."

"That's not all of it. He wants to rule the school like last time, but he's more determined." Pete couldn't believe he was going to say this. "If we're going to stop Gary, we can't rely on the principal, teachers, cops or any adults. Gary has them figured out and he knows how to get to most of the kids here."

"Are you saying we're doomed?" Gord asked.

"No, not at all. I'm saying we're the only ones that have the ability to prevent Gary from taking over the school."

"Looks like someone grew some balls overnight." Jimmy chuckled.

"I just don't want to be someone's punching bag again. It's not fun." Pete admitted, clenching his hands.

"When did you get cut?" Gord asked, noticing the small amount of blood on the smaller boy's fist.

"It's not my blood." Pete stated. "It's Gary."

"No." Jimmy and Gord said together in disbelief.

"He called me a dyke and I just did what Jimmy would do."

"They grow up so fast." Jimmy said with a sniff.

"It feels like only yesterday he could barely walk." Gord joined in.

"Soon he'll be all grown up."

"I hate you guys."

* * *

Do they really think stopping Gary will be easy?


	3. Chapter 3

I need to stop lacking on all of my stories, back to the...whatever you want to call this.

* * *

"Gary!" Jimmy shouted as he kicked in the door to Pete's dorm room.

"Was kicking the door necessary?" Gord asked, but was ignored as the other two boys entered the room to find no one there.

"Where is he!?" Jimmy asked.

"He was here when I left." Pete answered, going over to his bed.

"That son of a bitch!" Jimmy cursed.

"Calm down James." Gord said and held the shaved teen's arm.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Jimmy stated and yanked his arm out of the prep's grip. "He made the whole school hate me, I was attacked constantly and it took a whole hell of a lot more effort to make sure that I could get through the school year alive."

"He made my life a living hell for twelve years." Pete stated calmer than what was expected and he walked out of the room without another word.

Pete's anger was affecting him differently then normal, he could feel it making his pulse race a little bit faster and at the same time he felt calm. He passed by the few other students that had stayed behind or were now showing up for the upcoming school year, Pete was thankful that no one said anything insulting to him. Maybe it was the scowl on his face or his hands being clenched or just the different way he was walking with more confidence and obvious irritation. Pete found the boy he was looking for sitting on top of a brick wall near the school's library.

"Where is it Gary." Pete demanded.

"Whatever are you talking about, Petey?" Gary asked in a false innocence.

"My sketchbook, I know you have it."

"You mean this thing?" The scarred teen pulled out the book. "You have some pretty cool drawing in here Femme-boy." Gary said as he flipped through the pages. "I was expecting a lot more flowers and rainbows though."

"I told you I am not a Femme-boy, now give me back my sketchbook and leave Bullworth."

"Now why would I do that?" Gary jumped off the ledge and landed in front of the shorter boy.

"No one wants you here, they all hate you." Pete stated and reached for the sketchbook.

"Not everyone hates me." The taller boy used his height as an advantage and held the book above his head.

"Everyone would love to see you burn alive." Pete snapped, not giving Gary the satisfaction of struggling to reach his sketchbook.

"Would you?"

"Yes." The darker boy asked without hesitation.

"So you want to watch me burn?" Gary asked, lowering his arm a little.

"Yes"

"So you don't like me?" The scarred teen walked around the smaller teen and stopped behind him.

"Yes."

"You hate me?"

"Yes." Pete has hesitated for only a quick moment.

"Liar, you don't hate me." Gary stepped close to Pete and moved his head right beside the shorter boy. "And yet you want me to burn? Do you want to get burned as well you little masochist?" The boy had whispered the word into Pete's ear and it made the smaller teen snap.

"You're sick!" Pete turned around and pushed Gary over, finding himself sitting on top of the larger boy. He didn't care as he was able to grab his sketchbook without a problem. "You're not getting away with this, you're not getting away with anything." Pete stated. "You are heading straight back to Happy Volts were you belong. You belong with the other crazy people so you can't cause any more damage." Gary only smirked at Pete's little 'speech'. The larger boy lifted his hands and pushed Pete so then he was laying on his back, Gary rested his knees into Pete's thighs and held a tight grip on the boy's wrists.

"Do you really want to try to threaten me? Who saved you from the bullies in grade school? Who prevented you from opening your locker when they filled it with stick bombs or water balloons? Who bought you that sketchbook in the first place? Who was always there when you needed help when no one else was willing to get off their asses!? Who!? Who!?" Gary's grip tightened as he shouted.

"Who was the one that calls me Femme-boy?" Pete countered, the grip loosening lightly. "Who's the one that constantly accuses me of liking other boys? Who's the one that made all of my shirts pink in the first place? Who's the one that got me into the trouble in the first place so that no one else would be willing to get off their asses to help!? Who!? Who!?" Pete took in deep breaths to calm his racing heart after his own shouting. Gary saw the anger in the other boy's brown eyes and he leaned forward, pressing their noses together.

"I will win Petey, there is nothing you or Jimmy can do. I have learned from the mistakes I've made, I'm not going to underestimate Jimmy's strength and your intelligence. It's not as great as mine, but you know how to use it to your advantage now, don't you? But you're still weak as you can see. You can't do anything without the others, you can't stop me." Gary moved his head away. "But I am giving you the choice of joining me like I did last time. Don't make the same mistake twice." The larger boy stood up and started walking away. Pete watched Gary leave, the offer replaying in his head. He knew he had to say no, Gary did lose last time and ended up getting injured badly, but a small part in his mind is saying to join the scarred teen. If he worked with the psychopath, he could make sure that no one harassed him again, he may have to put up with the occasional annoying joke from Gary and it wouldn't be hard to make him stop after proving he wasn't as weak as the other boy thought.

Pete shook his head, what was he thinking?

* * *

This chapter seemed very dramatic.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete rolled up his sleeves and found his elbows had been scraped from getting pushed over and pushing Gary over, at least he got his notebook back. After putting several Band-Aid's on his elbows, rolling his sleeves back and buttoning up his cuffs, he picked up his sketchbook from his bed and started to flip through it. He went through the book several times and felt like a page was missing and he saw the small pieces of paper left in the binding that proved a page had removed. Of course it had to be that picture. Pete was not in the mood to deal with Gary again but he needed to get that picture back no matter what.

He left his room and went over to the room next to his, Jimmy's. The door was closed and before Pete would knock and ask for help, he heard several noises that informed him that Jimmy was a little busy and Pete would probably have to gouge his eyes out if he just entered anyway. Looks like he's going to be on his own again against Gary. He was not happy at the thought.

Pete went back to the same spot he had been in only a hour ago, not really expecting to find Gary there again but it was worth a shot. He started to walk around again, passing by the Harrington House and opening into the greaser's area around the auto shop building, still no sign of the psychopath. Pete only found two greasers smoking together and a small group of preps talking about plans for the last week of summer break before they had to worry about getting the fall collection of clothing. The teen rolled his eyes, people in this school could be so predictable sometimes...was he thinking like Gary? Pete shook his head, he thought about that before the offer he was going to deny the moment he found the other boy.

He went down the small set of stairs that led to the football field and squinting against the sun he was able to see two figures passing a ball in the middle of the field. Pete could tell one of them was Kirby by his shape and the other one looked familiar. The boy reached the bottom of the steps and the scoreboard blocked the sun well enough for Pere to be able to see that the other person was Gary. Without a second thought, Pete took off in a dead sprint and tackled Gary to the ground. The football in the scarred teen's hand rolled away from the two as Pete pinned Gary's upper arms against the grassy field and had his knees resting on both sides of the larger boy's stomach.

"You just love being on top of me don't you Femme-Boy?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Gary and give it back!" Pete demanded.

"Give what back?" The larger boy put his fake innocence face back on, the same one from earlier.

"Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about and give it back!" The darker teen demanded, digging his nails into Gary's arms out of frustration.

"Whatever are you talk-"

"The picture, the goddamn picture you took out of my sketchbook!"

"You mean the drawing of me sleeping?" Gary asked softly so the jock watching in confusion couldn't hear.

"Yes, now give it back." Pete demanded through gritted teeth.

"Why do you want it back for? For some sick desire you have of seeing me being asleep in my own bed, shirtless?"

"I want it back so I can set it on fire, closet thing I can get to watching you burn alive for now."

"Liar." Gary sneered then said louder. "Kirby, care to help me and get Petey off?"

"I...uh...s-sure." Kirby stuttered, surprised he was being brought into this. He was better at being physical than speaking anyways. The jock grabbed Pete by the back of his shirt and yanked him back, having the darker teen land on his feet. Kirby kept his hands on Pete's shoulders to prevent him from attacking Gary again.

"You're a jackass Gary." Pete growled, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Whatever you say Femme-Boy. Now Kirby, we were having a lovely conversation before being rudely interrupted weren't we?"

"Yeah." The jock answered, Pete could feel the grip tighten on his shoulders. Kirby didn't seem comfortable about what had been discussed between himself and Gary.

"Like I said, you don't have to worry about insults or anyone causing you harm if you do as I say." Gary said in a voice that made Pete feel uncomfortable as well.

"How can you do that? You're one person."

"You're underestimating me Kirby." Gary pushed Pete away from Kirby and wrapped an arm around the jock's shoulder. "Don't worry about how, just think about how free you'll be. You can go shoe shopping and be with Trent."

"How do you know about Trent?" Kirby asked with his eyes filled with fear.

"I listen, people say things and I'm there to hear. But if you work with me, you'll be free to be yourself and without fear of what others are going to do to you." So that's how Gary does it, Pete thought, that's how he gets people on his side. Blackmail and empty promises.

"I don't know if I could do that to Hopkins."

"He made you drink his piss." Kirby's face turned a light shade of green from the memory of the tainted Gatorade.

"He saved you from the burning gym." Pete said in protest for Jimmy. "The gym that Gary set on fire."

"I didn't set anything on fire, that was Edgar and he didn't check to see if anyone was in the building."

"But you told him to et the gym on fire."

"I told him nothing like that." Gary growled with a glare filled with a threat to Pete.

"I have to go, I'll think about it Gary." Kirby slipped away from the two other teens, leaving them alone in the football area.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back...time for more drama.

* * *

Pete and Gary stood in silence for several moments on the field. Gary crossed his arms casually and waited for the other boy to speak first.

"What are you doing Gary? You know that you can't keep your promise to Kirby." Pete stated.

"How do you know that Petey? You never know what I can do when I put my mind to it." Gary said with a chuckle.

"I don't care about that. Why don't you just give me back the picture and go back to Happy Volts where you belong!?" The smaller boy snapped. Gary laughed and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, undoing the folds as he spoke.

"I like this picture and Happy Volts isn't as exciting as it is here." Gary looked at the picture and smirked. "So many stupid minds to play with and control. No one as intelligent as myself so I never have to worry about another person trying to outwit me." He looked back up. "Although you are proving to be somewhat of a nuisance to me. You were the brain behind Jimmy's brawn and no one know except for yourselves and Hopkins and it's not likely that the ape boy is ever going to admit to someone else being the true reason behind his 'taking over' of the school."

"Shut up Gary. No one's listening."

"Then why are you still here?" Gary held the picture with both hands and ripped it into several pieces, dropping each piece onto the grassy field. "I know the picture wasn't the real reason why you came after me."

"It was, so now I can leave." Pete turned around and was about to walk away when his wrist was grabbed, preventing him from leaving. "Let go of me Gary!" He snapped, attempting to yank out his arm with a painful consequence of Gary digging his short nails into the thin skin on his wrist. Pete let out a yelp and swung his other hand around for a punch to the larger boy's face. Gary knew what Pete was going to do and he lifted his other hand as well, catching Pete's hand before he made contact again. Pete was thankful no one was around to see him failing at his fight with Gary, they should've been there the first time when he punched the other boy right in the nose.

"Do you really think I'd let you hit me again? You got lucky once. I'm not letting you get lucky again."

"I don't need luck." Pete stated and jerked his arms back, receiving another painful clawing into his flesh. "Will you just stop!?" He demanded. "Why are you even messing with me anyway? I thought you said there are plenty of other people to mess with. Less intelligent minds to torture and control."

"How do you expect me to get everyone to follow if their 'head boy' isn't on my side again." Gary said with one of his smirks that made the darker boy still feel uncomfortable.

"I was never on your side." Pete growled.

"I thought we were friends Petey? You've followed me around like a lost puppy for years and you're now turning against me?"

"I was your friend before you turned into a complete jackass and a psychopath." The smaller boy stated. "And I never followed you around like a dog, I left whenever I wanted to."

"Sure you did." Gary chuckled. "Remember all those night when we were kids Pete? When you'd come over to my house and sleep over almost every night because you didn't want to deal with your arguing parents? Remember all those nights being alone in my house whenever my parents got bored of us and left? When we'd break into the candy stash and eat sugar till we couldn't eat any more? And those night of the house shaking storms and we both got scared so we had to share my bed together? Don't you remember the good old days of being young and stupid?"

"I remember when you were a good guy, before you snapped and ripped open your face with your father's shattered beer bottle!" Pete's voice cracked. "After that day you changed Gary and you never told my why you did that?"

"Do you want to know that badly? To tell you the truth Petey, I got bored."

"Being bored isn't a reason to give yourself a scar over you eye."

"I got bored with being normal, I needed to be different. I hated that I looked exactly like my father at a young age. It killed me on the inside. I don't want to be related to that man in anyway shape or form!" Gary shouted that last part of his sentence, making Pete lean back in fear. "He doesn't deserve to be my father, I shouldn't look like him. I shouldn't even look like my mother! They left me Petey...they left me for some stupid dream that got them killed and they gave me away to some alcoholic dirt-bags that don't even know the difference between their asses and their elbows!" Pete stood there in silence, not knowing how to respond. Gary pushed Pete away from him, taking several steps back.

"Gary...you need help." Pete said before running away, hating himself for doing so.

* * *

So many feelings, I just can't...

*goes to a corner and cries*


	6. Chapter 6

Pete felt like an idiot as he ran, passing by students; their numbers growing slowly. He ignored a greeting from a young boy and let out a mumbled apology as he accidentally shoulder-checked a tall blonde boy. Pete didn't want to deal with anyone, well there was one person he wanted to talk to for only a moment. The boy had to slow down and gasp for breath as he walked with a hand on his side towards the entrance of the school. Pete let out a curse under his breath, hating his asthma and not wanting to have to pull out his inhaler. He let out a cough and found Jimmy standing at the gates with a red-headed girl, the two looking as if they were sharing a very unpleasant conversation.

"How much of an idiot do you think I am Jimmy?"

"You're not an idiot at all, Zoe." Zoe crossed her arm over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Remember when Gary was spreading a rumor around saying you were sexually confused?" Zoe asked.

"Gary talks a lot of shit."

"He was wrong about you being sexually confused, you were right about that." The girl said with a glare and walked off.

"What are you talking about? Zoe!" Jimmy started to follow Zoe, but stopped and he let out a sigh of defeat. "Hey Pete." He said when he noticed the still out of breath boy walk up to him. Pete cleared his throat again and felt his heart had finally calmed.

"I'm using the lighthouse tonight?"

"Did you find Gary?"

"Twice." Pete didn't wait for a response from Jimmy before leaving, going through the opening of the school and heading away from the building on the sidewalk. When he reached the beach he realized the sky was starting to darken, he had gone through a lot in one day. Too much in one day. Pete kicked open the door to the lighthouse building, making a mental reminder to tell Jimmy to fix the hinges or to do it himself later. He immediately headed for the bed and plopped himself down on it. The young man closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wonder.

What was he doing and what was he going to do? He can't spend every night at the lighthouse, this bed would ruin Pete's back if he used it for more than one random night at a time. Plus if he was going to, he needed to get all of his things from his dorm room and that was way too many trips to take with the threat of someone either stealing or attacking him. He needs to deal with Gary. How was he going to do that? Obviously he couldn't talk his way through Gary's thick head and large ego. Was he going to have to fight him? Jimmy could do that, but the other boy already had and Gary returned as if that never had happened. Now he's even more determined to get his way. It always has to be Gary's way. Pete felt himself slip out of conscious and go into a dream of the memory of the day Gary changed.

_A very young Pete, the age of nine, was carrying a small backpack on his bag as he walked over to his long time friend's house. He went up the three steps and he went on his toes to knock the door with a strange loop attached to the door, the knocking echoed inside of the house. _

_"Who the hell could that be?" A man asked, his voice slurred. _

_"It's probably Petey, Michael." _

_"Why won't you call your father, 'daddy'?" A woman with a slur as well asked. _

_"Cause I'm not five." Gary stated as he swung open the door. "Hey Petey." The boy greeted and walked away from the door, his version of an invitation into his home. _

_"Hi Gary." Pete said and followed Gary. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Smith." He said as he passed the adults. The two didn't say anything in return, their attention was already drawn back to the small screen that played a weird show where they repeated a man's name. Pete always wondered what was so special about Jerry. _

_"You staying the night or just playing for a while?" Gary asked, opening the door to his room. _

_"I packed for the night, my parents said it was alright." Pete stated. _

_"Coolio, I just got a new scary movie." The boy chuckled. _

_"Can we not watch something scary?"_

_"Are you going to chicken out Petey?" Gary said. "You don't want to see mindless zombies or crazy killers?" The boy added effects to voice and waved his hands in the air. _

_"Don't do that." Pete said and sat down on the bed. _

_"I'm sorry Petey. But let's watch the movie anyway. Afterwards we can watch something else." Gary sat down on the bed as well. "I just don't want to watch the new movie alone." He admitted. _

_"Okay." Pete sad with a nod. Only half-way through the movie Pete had dozed off and woke up to the sound of the man on the t.v. screaming 'I want to be different! Different!' "G-Gary?" The boy called out with a tremble in his voice. _

_"I want to be different..." Gary said from behind the door. _

_"Gary?" Pete felt tears form in his eyes. _

_"I want to be different!" The scream gave Pete the courage to open the door and he let out a cry. Gary sat on the floor with glass on the floor and in his hand. Blood dripping out of his hand and running down the side of his face. _

_"Gary!"_

* * *

I feel silly for asking this...

But I have been asked by others if this was going to turn into a yaoi with Gary and Pete. Truthfully I'm not sure. I'll either see how the writing goes or if too many people ask for GaryxPete.


	7. Chapter 7

Pete woke up with a shout when the door to the lighthouse building was knocked on. The teenager sat on the bed for a moment, not sure if the knock was from his dream or not. When the door was pounded on again, followed by someone calling his name, he finally realized he was back in the real world. The nightmare was over...at least the dream was. The image of Gary's injured self still was fresh on his mind as he lumbered over to the door, praying that it was anyone other than Gary.

"Hello?" He said with a horse voice as he opened the door.

"Hello Peter." A wide-awake Gord greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Pete asked and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"I'm doing some research." The prep stated and welcomed himself into the building.

"Research?" The shorter boy partly wished that Gary had entered, not a nosy Gord.

"Word around is that Gary's back, that part being proved correct by his belongings being in your room and checking in with Crabblesnitch." Gord started, helping himself to a seat on one of the stools.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I haven't gotten to that part yet Peter, be patient." Pete let out an annoyed sigh and sat down on the bed, wanting to lay back down and hopefully have a better dream. "Anyway, it had also come to my attention that Gary is once again attempting to take over the school again, is that true?"

"Why do you assume that I know anything about that psychopath?"

"Because you're friends with the boy."

"Define friend." Pete muttered and returned to his feet.

"Did you two have a fight?" Gord asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"That's nothing that concerns you." Pete stated and grabbed an unopened bottle, most likely a type of soda Jimmy left out from that last time he was here, and opened it.

"Come on Peter, talking about it will make you feel better." The prep sang.

"Why should I tell you?" Pete took a drink from the bottle. "You'd probably go straight to Jimmy or some other prep and the whole story will be out by this time tomorrow."

"I swear on my collection of Aquaberry outfits I will not tell a single soul about what happened between you and Gary." Gord held up one hand and placed the other over his chest, where his heart would be.

"If you talk I'm setting everything you own on fire." Pete stated after another drink. The frightened look on the other boy's face assured Pete that he wouldn't have to worry about the prep spilling everything to everyone, plus Gord was probably right about talking to make himself feel better. Maybe it'll get the horrid image out of his mind. "This you can tell, Gary is trying to take over again and you need to get everyone to not listen to him." Gord nodded his head, showing that he wasn't interested in his original question anymore.

"What about _you _and Gary?"

"You wanna know the truth?"

"Yes, yes. I want to know everything!" The prep clapped his hands in anticipation.

"Fine. It all started in kindergarten, when I offered to help Gary with a painting he couldn't figure out. Later the same day some other guys were picking on me and Gary punched them out, saying he only did so as payback for me helping him earlier. We ended up becoming friends with me helping him in art and him sticking up for me. Years go by, we stay good friends...then he snapped at nine."

"He snapped?"

"Yeah, something just broke inside of him. That scar over his eye was caused by him, cutting open his own face with a shattered beer bottle."

"No!"

"After that he gained ADHD which didn't help that he was going crazy. He started to harass kids for no reason, getting into trouble till Jr. High school when they started keeping tract of detentions to see what classes you'd take. So for those two short years he kept his insanity a secret and took his madness out on stuffed animals, I'd come over and stuffing would be everywhere...then he started insulting me." Pete had finished the bottle and he tossed it into a trash can.

"So he hasn't been picking on you that long?"

"He's always made jokes, like friends do, but when we were sent to Bullworth for high school he begun going too far. Questioning my sexuality, making fun of my size, turning all of my shirts pink..." Pete stood up and took several steps away. "I took it during Freshman year, believing that he'd stop after a while. He was my friend, I just couldn't leave him. But he harassed me during the summer, randomly showing up to my house, getting me to leave and trying to get me involved in some of his crazy schemes and when I would refused, I was either insulted with words or hit me and calling me a wimp or 'Femme-boy'."

"So that nickname isn't that old?" Gord asked and Pete turned back around, facing the prep.

"He only started calling me that at the beginning of summer last year, he doesn't even know where it came from, it just came out one day and he kept it."

"What happened last year, when you pretty much abandoned Gary?"

"I didn't abandoned him, I left because he stopped taking his medicine and his ADHD kicked in and it reactivated his insanity. He has a strange case of schizophrenia. Gary has dreams, dreams of him ruling everything. He doesn't know that it can't happen and he'll do anything to make it come true. His ADHD makes it active and it makes him crazier and more determined than usual."

"That...that actually sounds horrible." Gord stated.

"You're not the one living with it...I want my old Gary back." Pete sighed and sat down on a stool next to the prep.

"I thought mine and Jimmy's relationship was bad, you've been with the boy since kindergarten."

"We're just friends...at least we used to be."

"It's okay Peter. Everything with work out eventually." Gord said as he patted the smaller boy's back.

"I doubt that." Pete muttered.

"Don't forget that class starts Monday." The prep stood up and left without another word. Pete went back over to the bed and took a dreamless nap.

* * *

Oh God the feels are back...

I'm going to go cry again if you need me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Petey!" The sound of the door being pound on again snapped Pete out of his black dream. "Pete come on dude!" More pounding. "It's five in the afternoon, get your ass up!" The boy pushed himself up on his arms, no way it was already five. "Petey!"

"I'm coming." Pete muttered, positive that the person knocking on the door didn't hear him. He rolled out of the bed, taking a moment to regain his balance after almost falling and slowly walked over to the door. The pounding and shouting of his name finally stopped when Pete opened the door and saw Jimmy standing there with a sheepish looking Gord behind him. Pete didn't say anything and only turned around, walking back to the bed.

"You're not going back to sleep." Jimmy stated and grabbed the smaller boy's wrist, preventing him from falling on to the mattress.

"I'm sorry Peter, James got it out of me." Gord said.

"Nice to know you call him 'Jimmy' when he's not around." Pete said, yanking his hand away from Jimmy's grip.

"What?"

"Nothing you need to worry about James." The prep patted the shaved teen's shoulder.

"He doesn't need to worry about anything." Pete stated.

"I'm worried about Gary trying to take over the school again, last time he tried people got hurt."

"Like you care about other people." Pete snapped. "You only care about yourself and your needs." The shorter teen shoved Jimmy away with one hand to the other boy's chest and walked out of the building.

"I don't care about others? If I didn't care I wouldn't be friends with you." Jimmy's statement made Pete stop and look down at the sand that covered his shoes. "You would still be Gary's little pet and everyone in the school would be suffering."

"I was never Gary's pet." Pete clenched his hands and continued his walking, not sure where he was going.

"You guy's may have been friends for a while, but that stopped when he started insulting you during Jr. High."

"Forget about your belongings Gord, I'm setting you on fire." The shortest boy of the group threatened to the prep.

"And what would that accomplish?" Gord countered.

"Nothing, but you'd probably be easier to burn than Gary."

"Speaking of that psychopath, how are we stopping him?" Jimmy asked.

"'We'? I've talked to him Jimmy, you can't do anything anymore." Pete said. "You got lucky last time Jimmy, it's going to take more than your brawn and small amount of intelligence to stop Gary."

"You're starting to sound like him Pete." Jimmy said with a hint of a warning in his voice.

"What if I am? Maybe to beat a psychopath, you have to think like a psychopath." Gord and Jimmy stopped walking after Pete's statement. Allowing the boy to get away.

Pete found himself in front of the school's gate again, the first day begun tomorrow and almost everyone was back from summer break. The teen took in a deep breath and walked in, passing by several groups of talking students. He heard a small bit of the conversation Trent and Kirby were having.

"I guess we could, it would be nice if you weren't embarrassed anymore."

"But could we do that?"

"Do what?" Pete asked the two boys, receiving only a shared look between the two and them leaving without another word.

"You know the chap had a good point." A boy with an obviously fake British accent said to a blonde as they walked past Pete.

"True, it does seem like a good deal, a lot better than the last one actually."

"The boy's a nuisance anyway, I'm sure it won't bother any of us to do it."

"Derby? Tad?" Pete said. The preps pretended not to hear him and started a completely different conversation till they were out of hearing range of Pete.

"Gary's got the preps..." Pete said out loud when he noticed he was standing alone. Everyone was avoiding him for some reason. "Earnest!" He ran up to the nerd, hoping that his clique had fallen to Gary's plot.

"Hey...I got to go." The nerd ran off. Pete let out a harsh curse, but he calmed down realizing that there were still two cliques that can deny Gary. Pete knew that Trent and Kirby were gone, but they don't have much say in their clique.

Pete ran to the school's parking lot, expecting to see the rest of the bullies acting like themselves. If he would have to take a weggie or a swirly or something stupid like that to reassure him that they were still bullies, he'd take it. He found the bullies standing in one circle, sharing several cigarettes, everything seemed normal but someone was missing.

"Where's Russell?" He asked the group of boys.

"I don't know." A boy with dark red hair answered through a cloud of smoke.

"I think he said he was meeting someone at The Hole." A orange haired boy stated.

"Oh yeah, he's been gone for a while though."

"Thanks." Pete said and left. He checked for any prefects before going into the school's basement, the door's lock being broken forever ago and no one's bothered to fix it. Pete walked through a wall of steam as he got deeper and deeper into the bowels of the school. The memory of the last time he was here fresh on his mind. Watching Jimmy take on Russell, Gary's announcement that no one but himself listened to and the final straw before Pete left Gary for the year. He flinched when a rat ran across his foot, not prepared for anyone else living yet. The echo of his feet walking on the grate like floor filled the air as he got close to The Hole. Pete froze when he saw the two people that were inside of the hole in the ground.

* * *

Setting people on fire...that's totally normal Petey...


	9. Chapter 9

Pete wasn't noticed as Gary continues a conversation he was having with the leader of the bullies.

"Come on Russell, doesn't it sound fun?" Gary said with a smile that sent shivers down Pete's spine, the same smile he wore on his face all those years ago.

"But Jimmy my friend." Russell stated in his way too deep voice.

"How could he be your friend? He's been saying some mean things about you. Saying how easy it was to get you on his side."

"But last time you said that, it was lies." Russell said, crossing his large arms.

"I didn't want to tell you what that mean Jimmy was truly saying."

"What worse than my mom with animals?"

"I couldn't bear to say such awful words, it hurts me just thinking about it." Gary put on a show of putting his hands over his chest and bending over as if he was in pain.

"Would Jimmy really do that?" The bully asked.

"He's not as nice as he acts, I know him and he doesn't care for anyone but himself."

"Neither do you Gary." Pete finally found his voice, but it was too quiet and the two in the hole couldn't hear him over the pipes.

"Really, he seem nicer than that."

"Jimmy knows how to put on a show, don't fall for it again Russell."

"I'll think about it." Russell said and started to climb the latter out of the hole. Pete ducked behind a large container that was left lying on the ground as the large teen walked past him.

"I know you're there Petey." Gary called a moment later.

"What are you doing Gary?" Pete asked as he came out of his hiding spot.

"I'm standing in The Hole."

"That's not what I meant." Pete took several steps back when Gary climbed up the latter and was now standing on even ground with the shorter boy. Pete hated that he had to look up in order to see Gary face-to-face.

"Why do you care?" The scarred teen asked with a sneer.

"This is my school."

"No it's not." Gary stepped closer to Pete. "It's mine."

"You wish."

"Why are you being so stubborn? I'm getting everyone to leave you alone, isn't that what you want?"

"Not like this Gary. I know you're planning on something happening to Jimmy and I'm not going to just stand back like last time."

"Look at who finally grew some balls." Gary chuckled.

"They've always been there." Pete shoved the taller boy back with both hands. Gary almost fell into the pit below him. After regaining his balance he smirked at Pete then went back down into The Hole. "I'm not backing down." Pete climbed down as well, not sure if he was going to regret this choice later or not.

"What happened to the old Petey? The one that would just stand back and enjoy the show?"

"What happened to the old Gary? The one that wasn't a psychopath and was my friend?" Pete shouted the last phrase as he stepped forward and swung a fist towards Gary. Gary hoped to the side and lifted his knee, slamming it into the smaller boy's stomach. Gary stepped back and let Pete fall as the air left his lungs and he coughed from pain. The larger teen started to laugh as Pete slowly stood back up, he was too busy mocking the other boy to block or dodge the punch Pete landed across his jaw. Gary stumbled to the side, holding the stinging part of his head.

"Forgot you could punch." He stated and spat on the ground. Pete was breathing heavy, almost recovered from the knee to the stomach, he knew there was most likely going to be a pretty bad bruise there tomorrow. Pete swung again and Gary slapped the hand away, the fist getting close to his jaw once again. Gary jabbed out his own fist and made contact with the other boy's side. Pete grunted but ignored the pain for a moment and closed both of his hands together and slammed them into Gary's back. The scared teen fell to the ground, he grabbed Pete's ankle and yanked it out from under him, making Pete fall to the ground as well. Gary climbed on top of Pete and pounded his hand into the boy's check, spit escaping Pete's mouth and landing on the not so clean floor. Pete raised a hand and gripped on to the back of Gary's shirt, pulling on the fabric to get Gary off of him. Pete attempted to get up but fell back on to his rear as Gary went on to his knees to attack. The smaller boy kicked out one leg and it hit Gary's chest, making him fall back as well. Pete tried to get up again and succeeded, tripping over himself and ending up with his back on a wall. He put a hand to his mouth and found blood in it. He felt his stomach turn at the sight of it. Gary got off the ground with a dusty footprint on his sweater-vest. The scarred teen didn't bother patting himself off and lunged at Pete. Pete moved his head, making Gary punch the wall behind him. Gary let out a curse and used his sore hand to dig his hand into Pete's shoulder, cocking back the other in order to use it to punch Pete straight in the face. Pete ducked right before the fist hit him, Gary let out a harsher curse and Pete let out one as well as he rubbed his shoulder. Gary's short nails had dragged themselves across his shoulder and he moved away. Pete used his couch to push himself forward and slam his shoulder into Gary's stomach, both of them letting out yelps of pain. Before Pete could get away again, Gary pushed him down, face first, and sat himself on top of the other boy's back. "Face it Petey...I always win."

"Not this time." Pete arched back, causing Gary to fall back and off of him. He turned around and kneeled on Gary's stomach, making sure that he couldn't be flipped over like last time.

"What are you going to do Petey?" Gary asked calmly...to calmly.

"I..." Pete found himself speechless. So he did the only thing that would come to mind. He ran. He ran away again.

* * *

First legit fight in the story...I thought it was pretty cool.


End file.
